


The Implication

by JessaLRynn



Series: Recipes for Disaster [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fantasizing, Gen, Humor, Ruining Your Tropes, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 12:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessaLRynn/pseuds/JessaLRynn
Summary: This incendiary delicacy requires little prep time and minimal ingredients. However, the results are sure to please. Take one Time Lord in leather. To obtain the desired concentration, add one pink-and-yellow human female, previously seasoned with boredom. For best results, serve under a TARDIS console.





	The Implication

“Doctor, can I have that?” Rose asked.

The Doctor was flat on his back under the console, the sleeves on his jumper rolled up, and his arms buried to the elbow in wire. There was no way he even wanted to know what Rose wanted at the moment. He was simply too busy. “Guess so,” he murmured.

Rose must not have heard him, because she continued talking. “I wouldn’t ask, but I’m really, really bored and I’m liable to get myself into trouble if I don’t find something to do.”

Wasn’t sure what she meant by that, really. Even Rose would have a hard time finding a way to get herself hurt or killed on the TARDIS. Plus, they were firmly stuck in the Vortex until he got this finished. “Go swimming,” the Doctor suggested.

“Not in the mood,” Rose replied, and there was something decidedly petulant in her tone. She seemed to shake it off, though, because her next sentence came out thoughtful and musing. “I’m in one of those moods, you know, where there’s nothing you really want to do and you’ve done everything usual you can come up with, and you just start getting bad ideas.”

The Doctor paused in his work while his brain took a very short trip in the direction of the nearest gutter, but he tugged it back because Rose was still talking.

“Just… craving. Can’t seem to help it, really.”

That gutter was starting to look really appealing, the Doctor decided. He and Rose could roll around in it for awhile and…

Bad Doctor.

He’d missed what exactly she was craving, if she’d even said, due to his consciousness trying to take a hike on him. That didn’t stop him from wishing he could fill in the blanks with his own ideas.

"…And I guess, sometimes, I just miss it…”

“I’ll get you anything you want, ‘cept tea at your mum’s, once I’m done here,” the Doctor promised. He meant it, too, Vortex help him. Anything to see her smile, hear her laugh, watch her…

Stop that.

“Why not tea at Mum’s?” Rose wondered.

“Lost the coordinates,” the Doctor muttered. At least the thought of Jackie Tyler made it easier to concentrate on what Rose was saying. Not to mention more necessary. He was not going to be tricked into agreeing to spend one minute with that woman.

“Doesn’t matter,” Rose said, morosely.

The Doctor carefully tilted his head toward his shoes so he could look at Rose’s sandled toes. Today, the nails were painted red. “You all right?” he asked gruffly. Didn’t want to let on how concerned he was that she was starting to get unhappy living here.

“Yeah, just…” Rose made a noise of frustration or exasperation. “You’re the last person I should be explaining this to. Besides, you’re busy even if…” Another growl of complaint. “Sorry, Doctor.”

“Rose?” the Doctor asked, strongly considering that it might be a good idea to come out now, before Rose got any more upset and demanded to be taken home. He didn’t think she was that bored, yet, but a quick break with a friend couldn’t hurt her. Then again, if he didn’t come out, they could go somewhere else once he found this problem, and he could always claim he never heard her.

“I’d be fine, I’m sure, if you could just _take_ me somewhere.”

Oh, he could take her somewhere, all right. In the jump seat. Against a wall. Her bed. His bed — he had one around here somewhere. The kitchen table. The kitchen floor. The gardens. He could think of fifty three different ways to take her in the library and that wasn’t even concentrating.

“...could just _do_ it…”

“Fifty four,” he murmured out loud.

“Sorry, Doctor,” Rose said again, and she sounded mortified.

He hadn’t, once again, heard a word she was saying, so he just said, “It’s all right, Rose. Whatever you want.”

What would she want, anyway? Soft and gentle kisses, candlelight, classical music? Or steel hard and breathless in between bouts of running for their lives. Maybe she’d want to be in charge. Maybe she’d want…

“…just put something in my mouth to shut me up…”

The Doctor’s brain went “foop” and made a funny, squeakish sound before it tried to restart from third gear without a clutch. “Rose?” he said.

“So, Doctor, can I have this?”

“Anything you want,” he pledged devoutly. Oh, _any_ thing. He looked away from the wires again because he felt her move closer. Couldn’t possibly… not really… maybe…

She bent over him.

_Please…_

Her hands reached for his waist.

_Ohpleaseohpleaseohplease…_

The Doctor felt her fingers whisper across the denim at his hips. He was fairly sure that he shifted his body slightly into her touch. He was going to combust. And then he realized that her fingers, while dangerously close, did not seem to be paying any attention to the part of him he was forcing down through will alone. Those devilish fingers honed in on his pocket and snagged the banana he had stashed there.

Rose tilted a little further so he could see her face at last. She gave him a sunny, upside down smile. “Thanks,” she said happily.

Then, she sauntered off. The Doctor heard every single foot fall, heard the console room door close like the pearly gates, Heaven on the other side, him on this one. He banged his head repeatedly back onto the decking. “Randy old bastard,” he muttered to himself.

“…I really need one…” came Rose’s voice down the corridor.

He was really going to have to talk to her about making her random comments less inappropriate. Or appropriate, really, in the wrong way.

“Seriously, Doctor,” she shouted, “you have got to try this!”

Really.


End file.
